In the past, when phone carriers were limited in number and easily identified, a call recipient could generally trust the information transmitted by caller ID services. Today, Voice over IP (VoIP) providers and fraudulent caller ID providers make it easier for callers, often criminally motivated, to provide falsifying information to the recipient in a spoofing attack. Additional measures that validate caller ID can help to protect the call recipient from misplacing his or her trust in an unauthorized party.